this_is_the_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Biggering (C2 Script)
"Biggering" is a pen-written script that originates from, and takes place, in Room C2. It's a dangerous script, which is why the Chairmen are so worried about the franchise... The Script "Biggering" is split up into four parts. # Everybody Needs a Thneed # Isabella's Coercion # How Bad Can I Be? # Figgering on Biggering As the script progresses, the Once-Ler falls under a greed-filled case of CharCor, his 'personality' turning from Norm-Ler to Greed-Ler. "It's revolutionary guaranteed!" Summarizing the Script "Well, here I go mom! Off to change the world with my Thneed!" # Once-Ler is trying to sell his Thneed, and when he eventually indirectly does, he's congratulated by the people of Greenville. He gets excited and calls his family to tell them the news. They arrive, praise Once for his achievement despite their previous put-downs, and Once-Ler's invention gets its own business! # After a while, Once's mother realizes the slowness the truffula tuft plucking process. Taking it into her own hands, Isabella Ler convinces her son that he should approve of chopping down trees. Now, the Once-Ler's already made a promise to the Lorax, along with the other forest critters that he wouldn't-- but it's his mother! So, taking her advice, he reluctantly allows his family to chop down truffulas, despite the Lorax's badgering. # The Once-Ler's descent into CharCor begins with this song. '''As short as the song may be, the events occur progressively... The Once-Ler's outfit is the first thing to change. He's still shoving the Lorax away as his family continues to chop down trees. With more trees disappearing, he can bigger his business! Isn't that something? At first, he's still very surprised that people want to buy what he's created, and when people want to buy them in large numbers, he's hesitant, as he's watching his sanity. As time passes, however, the Once-Ler will become less and less worried about the 'smaller' things, like his broken promise. All that'll matter is the money he's getting from the Thneeds he sells. # Eventually, his business gets so big that Once has actually lost himself in it. All he can think about is biggering, after all, biggering triggers more biggering! It's an endless loop, really. He can't stop, won't stop, and doesn't want to stop. '''What was once just a nudge from his mother has become the very thing that eats at his sweetness. His personality's been thrown away at this point. Unless someone's going to either associate themselves with the Thneed or him, he doesn't want anything to do with them! It's not healthy, and he knows it, but does he care? Not anymore. In a Nutshell The Once-Ler's gotten so involved with the Thneed that he's forgotten about everything else but his invention and himself.He's become a narcissistic monster. He's power-hungry, willing do anything he can to gain, even if it hurts others. The Room quality will drop as... * The number of truffulas decreases. This isn't healthy for the bar-ba-loots, as truffula trees offer tasty truffula fruits. If the truffula population's dropping, then the Bar-ba-loots won't have enough to fill their tummies. * Smogulous smoke stuffs up the air, making it impossible to breathe without a mask. This isn't healthy for the swomee swans, as they enjoy singing... They'll have to fly to find a new place to call home, for one cannot sing with smog in their throat. * The schloppity schlopp and gluppity glup will ruin the fresh water, turning it into an ugly shade of black. This is unhealthy for the hummingfish, as the gunk gets in their gills. They can't live somewhere that isn't water! The forest critters won't be able to live, not in Truffula Forest anyway! What makes it so dangerous outside of C2? * The smogulous smoke can escape from C2's door and destroy The Place's air quality. * The schloppity schlopp and gluppity glup can get out and degrade The Place's water supply. * Bar-ba-loots, Swomee Swans, and Hummingfish will be homeless, therefore will try to find another room to live in. * Once-Ler himself is unstable and constantly switches between Norm-Ler and Greed-Ler during the third stage of the script. By the time the fourth comes, he's full-blown Greed-Ler. Seriously, imagine a 7-foot-tall businessman swaggering around The Place. It's not safe-- HE'S A HAZARD. A MADMAN. A TIME SCREWER. GET AWAY FROM HIM. Is Greed-Ler that bad of a man? Hmm... Let's see what he's like under that gentleman-like cover... * He doesn't care about anybody but himself. * He doesn't care about anything but Thneeds. * He can be pretty hot-headed * He's very manipulative. * He's violent. Preferably verbally, but he won't hesitate to put 'em up. * He's... merciless, really. * He's definitely intimidating... * He wants to rule The Place and is willing to use other villains to his advantage... * He gives off a dark aura. * Don't quote her on this, but CMM says that he smokes... * Everything he says or does has a malevolent undertone. * HE. IS. A. Y A N D E R E. * On top of all of this, he lives up to his name. ...And he's not 'that bad of a man'? Norm-Ler is everything Greed-Ler isn't. Category:Script Category:Characterization Category:Corruptible